The use of drones for capturing images and videos is well established. Drones have a long legacy in military surveillance, and have more recently become more commonplace in civilian applications as well. For example, the International Business Times published an article on Jul. 8, 2014 entitled “Drone-Filmed Fireworks Videos Capture Stunning Images From Above, Between Explosions”, in which it featured aerial images and videos of fireworks displays captured by drones during recent Independence Day celebrations. Similarly, several individuals and organizations, including The Telegraph, have published video footage and photos captured by drones of the new Apple Computer headquarters (“Campus 2”) under construction in Cupertino, Calif.